The Walking Soul
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: The Apocalypse has hit. The world spirals out of control, while the remaining student of the DWMA try to find out what to do. Marissa - the niece of Lord Death - has offered to lead a small group on information runs to and from the city. But what happens when everyone finds out her real mother might have something to do with this bizarre phenomenon?


Hello my Nightians! So... just like a ton of people, I have been immersed in The Walking Dead. So I figured this crossover may prove interesting.

I thought a Soul Eater x The Walking Dead crossover would be something quite interesting.

I am calling this The Walking Soul. Don't laugh. I'm not clever with names xp

So I hope you all enjoy this. It's my first crossover. Tell me what you think! :)

Toodles!

* * *

"Skylar! Now!" It took seconds for the command to resonate through. One second a tall black haired teenaged boy was standing beside me. His almost translucent blue eyes just as wide as my crystalized purple eyes. He was definitely taller than me. By at least a foot. His hair was spiked up, a normal sexy bed-head type of look.

A second later, he was a scythe being held in my hands. A beautiful silver coloured handle was wrapped in purple wrappings for me to have a hand grip. The blade looked semi-normal. Two extra small jagged blades were on the top, adding to the scare factor. The best thing about Skylar's form was, when chosen, he could be wielded with dual heads.

To me, he was weightless. I could swing him around like an extension of my arm. At the moment, I was cleaving heads off of zombies that were trying to attack me. It became a daily chore. Running from these zombies, trying to find food and shelter. Thankfully, we weren't along.

Along with my partner and me, there were a couple other pairs.

Maka Albarn and Soul Evans were two of our oldest friends. Soul was a scythe, just like Skylar was. Maka and I grew up together. We were almost polar opposites. Maka's hair was medium length, and a dirty blonde. My hair was long enough to fall to the small of my back and it was a deep rusty red. Not the fake kind people dyed it. Real gorgeous red. Maka's eyes were a dark green while mine was a bright alert purple.

Yet we were the best of friends.

"Maka! Behind you!" Maka spun on her toe, cleaving the head off of the zombie attacking her.

"Marissa, why don't you pay attention yourself?" A gun shot rang off, barely being silenced. I turned to face another one of our group.

Death the Kid had his normal cocky look upon his face. It was strange, really. Kid and I were cousins, although you could never tell by looking at us. His hair was jet black, highlighted with some white undertones. His eyes were almost orangey in the right light. His obsession with symmetry was constantly getting on my nerves. Thankfully, zombies weren't very symmetrical. His pistols shone brightly in his hands. Liz and Patti were certainly interesting girls. Completely unsymmetrical in looks, heights, and personality. It was astonishing they got along with each other.

"We need to get out of here!" I shouted at them.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!"

Black Star was a short runt that constantly believed himself to be the center of attention. Even though we were in the battle for our lives, he saw it as a game. With spikey blue hair and dangerous dark eyes Black Star had a right to be full of himself. Just not around us. Tsubaki was his weapon partner, who could change her form. Something impressive and only few weapons could do such a feat.

We ran, our feet pounding on the pavement until we were safe. No zombies around us, just lots of trees. Sunlight streamed through them, effectively brightening up the dense forest. Sunrise had just been a few hours ago, allowing us to scavenge for anything we needed. Thankfully, we didn't need much most of the time.

We were used to surviving like this. It had been months since everything began. Months since the nightmares started. Sky always took care of me though. He never let me go without food or water. It had been made clear he didn't like when other guys 'sniffed in my business' or so he had put it. But this small group was only a portion of our entire group.

The other half included my 4 brothers; Domonik, Damien, Demitri, and Jet. Two cousins: Marius and Markus. My brother's weapon partners: Trinity, Ariella, Taya and Lita. Two more cousins joined most recently as well – Tesuku and Light. Death was the last one to round off our merry group with his partner Spirit. But, for the moment, they were back at home base, waiting patiently for our return.

Only one more being was in our group, but it had been a sparse thing. By blood, I was Death's niece, but since he couldn't take care of me one other did. Dr. Franken Stein. My adoptive father. The mark of Stein was bore into the skin on my palm. An unfortunate accident a few years back ended up being an interesting test for Papa in the end.

Now, here I was, fighting for my life, just like he had intended me too.

Stein was constantly on the move with Marie, the partner he kept with him. Marie seemed to keep him calm, which was a very nice thing. I knew Papa could get a bit too carried away. Normally, Marie tried to stay away whenever he came back, as if trying to let him and I catch up on lost time.

In reality, it was very pointless. Papa and I had little to talk about. We just simply enjoyed each other's company. It felt nice knowing he was safe. I believed he felt the same way; but I'm sure Death made check-ins with him all the time.

"I hear something." The weapons had transformed back during our smoke bomb cover, but now they were being extra attentive. Motioning for us to climb up the trees to get a better look we began to climb, freezing every few feet to peer into the sunlit horizon.

By the time we got to the top, a frown had worked its way onto my lips. Something was out there. Was it a zombie?

"Skylar…" I nudged my partner lightly, nodding to the shadowy figure I could see. He nodded to, holding his fingers up.

Sky was also rare. He could transform into numerous weapons. My favourite was his scythe form, which he primarily used. This marked it as number 1. The second one was a bow, the arrows were created using our souls, but no harm done when released to us. My number 2. Number 3 was a tad bit interesting. It was a gun blade, which made it fun and easy at close range, much easier then swinging a scythe. And if I missed I could still shoot the head off of a Walker from a mile away. The fourth and final form he had was a katana. Black blade, black hilt, and a black guard made it deadly at night.

I held up two fingers, watching him transform before my eyes. The bow I held was majestic. Black in coloring, it was about as long as my torso, yet seemingly light yet again. I held my hand out, and a sky coloured arrow appeared. I notched it, jerking my head in the direction of the object.

Everyone stood on guard, leaning forward slightly just in case they would have to attack.

I let out a low whistle, waiting to see what would happen next.

I can assure you, I didn't expect what was about to happen.


End file.
